1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to netting platforms useful for supporting in spread condition garments of knitted or crocheted material, such as sweaters, to be air-dried after washing.
2. Prior Art
The Sublette U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,100, issued Sept. 5, 1950, discloses a garment drier composed of two frame sections having supported thereon sheets of reticulated fabric material such as window screening fabric having relatively large openings between which garments of the knitted or crocheted type, such as sweaters, can be retained while being dried. The patent does not appear to state how the fabric material sheets are supported on the frames. The frames can be hung vertically by a hook projecting from a frame edge.
The Weiss et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,388, issued Dec. 19, 1967, discloses a drying and storing frame for knit goods carrying a foraminous backing membrane in the form of nylon netting of 16 strands per inch covering a porous sheet or blanket formed of polyurethane foam which in turn is covered by a cover membrane of 26 strands per inch. After the garment has been placed on the netting back membrane, it is covered with the foam sheet or blanket instead of both sides of the garment being freely exposed to air. A hook is provided by which the frame and garment can be hung.
The Perkins U.S. Pat. No. 1,049,596, issued Jan. 7, 1913, shows a bedclothes airing device including a frame of wire bent into a rectangular form which carries a wire screen of comparatively large mesh. The individual wires of the screen are secured to the frame members 7, presumably by welding.
The McCarthy U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,854, issued June 22, 1937, discloses a clothes drier having side and end members joined to form a rectangle with a screen or other reticulated material stretched between them. The screen is secured to the side members by screws which pull together marginal members at opposite sides of the screen to clamp the screen margin between such marginal members. The screen may be supported in elevated position by crossed legs. The upper end of one of such legs can be detached from the screen so that the crossed legs can be retracted into parallel positions alongside the screen.